El que debe nacer Parte 2 Shakugan no Shana
by Mario-san
Summary: Yuuji se encuntra en problemas, y Shana no pude ir en su ayuda. Todo comenzara desde ahora....


ola mundo, este es mi segunda parte de mi Fanfic

La cosa se pone muy interesante. espero que lo disfruten

ah!, recuerden dejar comentarios jejejeje....

* * *

**Despues de que Yuuji hablara con Ike, el se fue muy frustrado por la situacion. Mientras tanto Shana se regresaba a su casa.**

**Capitulo II**

**El Extraño Chico**

Por otra parte Shana iba caminado sola hacia su casa, un poco triste…

"¿Porque Yuuji es asi?" – Shana se preguntaba a asi misma-

"No lo se" – dice Alastor – pero creo que habla en serio.

En ese momento a mitad de camino sienten un presencia, una que nunca habían sentido.

"¿Alastor, sentistes eso?"

"Si, ¿que rayos será?, solo sentimos su presencia por 2 segundos y al parecer estaba muy cerca de nosotros; hay que estar alerta, puede que sea un enemigo nuevo."

"¿Crees que le debamos decir a Yuuji?

"No creo, además fue un presencia muy pequeña, creo que nosotros podemos encargarnos de eso."

"Esta bien" – a Shana le incomodaba esa presencia asi que ella no se sintio tranquila

_En otro lugar…_

"Peeeerfectoooo, el chico se esta distanciando de esa chiquilla; pronto podremos realizar el experimento no es asi Doooominoooo…"

"Si Profesor… las lecturas indican que hay un 25% de probabilidad de que la Flame haze intervenga en nuestros planes."

"Eeeexelenteeee."

Al dia siguiente…

El Profesor leia las lecturas del Mistes y todo parecia indicar que tenian el dia a su favor.

"Profesor, que tal si hoy ponemos en marcha el experimento, talvez sea nuestro dia de suerte ¿que hacemos?"

"Siiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Pero hay que sorprenderlo en un momento en la que este lejos de esa chiquilla"

"Calmate, Tengo un plan – dice Metamorfosis – Prepara todo, hoy haremos ese experimento."

"OOOKKK"

Shana iba saliendo de su casa y se encamino ala escuela, pero primero quería ir a la casa de Yuuji, pues desde hace mucho tiempo que no iba a ver a Chigusa, pero en ese momento siente la misma presencia de ayer mas un hechizo un no restringido que invoco aquel sujeto…

"Shana!, es la misma presencia de ayer, prepárate esta muy cerca." –

Rapido ella invoca un Fuzetsu, y trata de buscar al sujeto que la seguia, ella sintio que esta atrás de ella, ella voltea peroooo…

Shana analisa muy bien al sujeto que la seguia, ojos color café, baja estatura, vestia ropa muy comun en un niño de 10 años.

"Esto es una broma Alastor? Un niño no mayor que yo."

"Umm! No te dejes confiar las apariencias engañan… No es un niño común, por eso se mueve dentro del Fuzetsu, el no es normal."

"¿Quién eres? Responde…" - Shana le grita-

En eso el Niño le contesta a Shana

"Tu debes de ser Shana; he iodo hablar de ti y al parecer llegue a tiempo."

El chico mira a shana y le dice.

"necesito que me ayudes para que te salves y salves al mundo."

"De que hablas?, oye tu, aun no me has dicho tu nombre."

"No puedo decirte mi nombre, pero lo único que te puedo decir es alguien cercano a ti corre peligro y podría ser una amenaza y un poco difícil de vencer…"

Por otra parte, Yuuji no sintio la presencia del Fuzetsu, por aquel hechizo no retringido que invoco el chico que tampoco sintió; Yuuji ya se iba a la escuela, el se despide de su madre…

"Adios mamá."

"Hasta luego Yu-chan, que tengas un buen dia."

En ese momento, Yuuji apenas habia dado 6 pasos de su casa cuando sintio un presencia muy poderosa, y volteo rapidamente hacia donde estaba madre…

"¿Quién es usted? "– dice Chigusa-

"Soy un viejo amigo de su Hijo." - dice Metamorfosis

– "Oiga su hijo es unico jejeje…" con una risa malvada

"NOOOOO…"

Yuuji grita con toda su alma...

Mientras tanto,

"De que demonios estas hablando? Contesta…" - Shana lo apunta con la espada –

"Necesitas verlo, pera que sepas como solucionarlo" – dice el niño –

En ese instante el niño saca un objeto, al parecer era un Hougu con forma de Reloj y lo activa.

Shana no le despegaba la vista al niño, cuando…

"Shana!!!, debajo de ti…"

"Umm!!!, aaahhh, que es esto" –

Un agujero se abrio en el suelo y al parecer la estaba absorbiendo

"no puedo salir" -

El agujero estaba arrastrando a Shana hacia abajo,

- "oie tu, detenteee, aahh!!!" –

"Es inútil" - Dice Alastor – "¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?"

"Su ayuda" - el le responde - "pero para que me ayuden necesito que sepan la gravedad del problema y en ese lugar sabrán la respuesta."

"¿Cómo? Ahhhh!!! Uhhh! Nooooo!! "

Ya se lo estaba tragando ese agujero, antes de ser absorbida completamente, ella siente un Fuzetzu en la casa de Yuuji

_Oh no; Yuuji esta en problemas, pero no puedo salir para ayudarlo, aahh!!_

En ese momento, con la poca fuerza que tenia Shana alcanzo a ver al niño, ella vio que el estaba enterrando algo al suelo y después de eso, ella desapareció del lugar…


End file.
